


Please, Captain, not in front of the Klingons.

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's first Halloween, F/M, Star Trek shenanigans, in which John is a dork and Mary thinks he's kind of adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's first Halloween and because Mary's an awesome wife she agrees to let John choose what all three of them dress up as for his first time trick or treating - she may or may not regret that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Captain, not in front of the Klingons.

“Come on John, we’re a real family now! This is gonna be Dean’s first Halloween and we gotta do _ **something**_ ,” Mary sighed and leaned against the archway between the kitchen and the living room, watching her husband. John looked up from the chili he’d been preparing, “But why do the costumes have to match, Mar? Isn’t that a bit much for a kid that’s barely ten months old? I mean it’s not like he’s gonna remember it.”

Mary walked over to where her husband was standing at the sink and wrapped her arms around his waist, “What if I let you pick the costumes, huh?” John stilled a little at that and arched an eyebrow, “And you won’t say no to what I come up with? I can do whatever I want?” She grinned and nodded, “You can dress our little boy up however you want…” Her hand trailed lightly up his arm before purring into his ear, “And you can make me whatever,” Mary punctuated this by licking the shell of his ear, “You,” a nip to his earlobe, “Want.” John swallowed and nodded, “Okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Three days later John comes home with yards and yards of polyester in a gold-yellow and blue and Mary is suddenly very worried she knows where this is going. That night she stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched John try to work the sewing machine with an affectionate smile on her face, “You need some help there colonel?”

John’s head snapped up and he shook his head quickly, “No. I got it.” Mary chuckled and crossed her arms as she stared her stubborn ass of a husband down, “Really? Cause that looks like the neighbor’s dog got to it.” He frowned and moved to shield the rest of what he’d sewn so far so she couldn’t see it, “It’s a work in progress. We had to sew by hand in the service and if I tried to do that it’d take me weeks, not days.” Mary sighed and held up her hands in defeat, “Alright. So are you going to tell me what we’re taking Dean trick or treating as?” John grinned before shaking his head and going back to the sewing machine, “No ma’m. Now if you’d be so kind as to leave me to my work, I’d like to maintain the element of surprise.” 

“ _Dork_ ,” she chuckled and walked back towards the nursery to check on Dean. Mary could hear John laughing from their bedroom, “But I’m your dork!” 

* * *

The day before Halloween Mary comes home from the grocery store to find John attempting to fit a really uncooperative Dean into something that looks suspiciously like a gold sweater. “John…?” She tried not to laugh as their son threw some cheerio’s at his father’s head, “You need some help yet?”

John scooped up Dean and the fabric on the kitchen table behind him before moving upstairs, “Nope. We want to surprise you! Don’t come up until I tell you, okay?” She chuckled again and started putting groceries away. Her friend, Sera, came over not long after that to help Mary make pumpkin pie. The two women got the first pie in the oven when they heard John’s voice from the top of the stairs, “Okay! We’re ready for you now.” Mary pulled Sera over to the bottom of the stairs as they clapped their hands, “Let’s start the show!” 

Dean appeared at the top of the stairs with his father holding his hands so it looked like he was standing. The little boy was wearing a pretty good Captain Kirk costume (complete with the little hair he had styled and everything) and John started narrating, “Here we have Dean Winchester as Captain James Tiberius Kirk.” Sera whistled and Mary laughed, shaking her head up at her husband who was peeking around the corner of the stairs, “And John that would make you…?”

John stepped around the corner in his own blue shirt and somewhat haphazardly gelled hair (hey, you try gelling your hair when you’ve got a baby in your arms man) before grinning down at his wife, “That’s  _Mister_ _Spock_  to you, baby.”

Sera grinned over at Mary before looking up at John, “And who does that make your wife, Mister Spock?” John picked Dean up with one arm and grabbed a hanger from the closet next to him, “This is a little rough but it’ll stay on and cover you and you’ll look so good, Mar.” He came downstairs and handed the hanger to a skeptical Mary, “At least try it on? If you really don’t like it, I’ll just take Dean like this…” 

She sighed and threw the dress over her shoulder before kissing both of her men on the cheek on her way up the stairs, “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

October 31st, 1979, was Dean’s first Halloween and his parents took him trick-or-treating around the block dressed as John’s favorite characters from Star Trek. They took a lot of pictures that night but the one John remembers the most fondly is the one where he’s holding Dean and posing while Mary is standing off to the side in her Uhura costume rolling her eyes. 

“You’re  _such_  a dork,” she teased him as they got into position for Sera to take the picture. John pulled her right up against his side and kissed her cheek as the camera went off, “Yeah, but I’m  _ **your**_  dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/46731661678/come-on-john-were-a-real-family-now-this-is)


End file.
